You Will Be Loved
by neko-chibi-faithkitty
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Based on Marron 5's She Will Be Loved Anzu's heart is broken and Yugi picks up the peices


A/N: Hey, just wrote it for the hey of it. I don't own YuGiOh or the song. The song is You Will Be Loved by Marron 5 and I'm not sure who owns YuGiOh, but whoever it is, isn't me. So please don't sue!

/Blah blah blah /- Yugi  
'blah blah blah' - Yami

* * *

_You Will BeLoved  
By: Neko-Chibi-Faithkitty_

Mouto Yugi sighed as the tall girl sobbed against his shoulder. "He hates me!" She cried. "He said he hates me!"  
He could feel Yami's anger at anyone saying something so harsh to his lighter half's friend. "Does it really matter what he said?" Yugi asked softly.  
"YES!" she cried vehemently.  
"Well, I don't hate you. I think your great."  
"Really?" She looked up at him with tear stained eyes.  
"Yeah." He said sheepishly.  
"Yugi, you know you're the best friend I've ever had."  
The small youth bit his lip as the knife jabbed him in the stomach. "Uh, thanks."  
She wiped her eyes on the back of her hands. "Yugi, I really thought he loved me." She looked at him, her chocolate eyes piercing his own violet ones.  
"Well, there is someone who does love you, and I'm sure someday you'll find him."  
"Thanks." She sniffled, wiping her eyes on her shirtsleeve.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some problems with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

Mazaki Anzu sighed at the powerfully built jock that took the seat in front of her. Her face broke out into a smile as he turned to look at her. "Kurasawa." He said softly introducing himself.  
"Mazaki Anzu." She nodded politely to him.  
He smiled revealing strong white teeth. "So what are you doing after school?"  
Her eyes sparkled at his rich baritone. "Studying for tomorrow's test." She answered.  
He took the hint and turned to face the front of the room again, but not before giving her a brazen wink. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head at his audacity. Smiling to herself she scribbled her phone number on a piece of paper and slipped it into the bag sitting by his desk.  
Yugi watched her from his desk by the window. Silently he sighed deep within his soul. /Is everything all right Yugi/ His darker half asked, concerned by the dejected sound.  
/Just fine. / Yugi answered. /Everything's perfectly normal. / Yugi was quiet for several moments, watching his friend with regret. /He's just going to hurt her like the others did. / He said, finally confiding in Yami.  
'Maybe not.'  
/He will. She's been with just about every guy in the school ever since you turned her down. /  
'She hasn't been with Jou, or Honda, or Kaiba.' The darker spirit said softly.  
/That's because we're her friends. /

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

Anzu watched as her latest boyfriend left her. "Aren't you at least going to walk me home?" She demanded angrily.  
"Walk yourself home!" Kurasawa snarled back at her. "It's not like I want you around!"  
"JERK!" She screamed at his retreating back. He didn't even turn. Biting her lip to stop the angry tears, she stomped over to the small park's swing set. Plopping down in one on the narrow plastic strips she began to nudge the dirt around with one toe.  
"Hey." Quickly the brunette looked up to see her small friend standing beside her. Even sitting she was taller then him.  
"Hey." She responded dispiritedly. They were quiet for a while until finally he moved to sit on the swing next to her. "I guess you saw all of that." He nodded. She sighed.  
"Sorry." He said quickly.  
"Not your fault." She looked up at the sky, and suddenly it hit her. She had been dumped. Again. Tears began to fall freely from her eyes. 'Why do they all hate me?" She asked the smaller teen.  
Yugi frowned at her. "Not all guys hate you."  
"Yes they do!"  
"I don't hate you." She looked at him, the tears streaming down her cheeks. Finally he got up and hugged her. "Trust me. There's a guy out there somewhere who is waiting for you to fall madly in love with him so he can spend the rest of his life with you." He felt her nod mutely against his chest. Finally he pulled back and wiped away her tears. "Do you want me to walk you home?"  
Sniffling, she nodded.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

Yugi stood at the corner unnoticed by either of the angry couple as yet another guy dumped her. Rain poured, but he didn't notice as she screamed and fled back into her small house. The guy made a rude gesture at her door and then strode off into the rain. Sighing, Yugi pulled out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial.  
"Who is it?" Came Anzu's terse voice.  
"Just me." He answered her. "I just felt like calling."  
"Oh."  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
"Did he dump you?"  
"No…Yes."  
"Want me to come over?"  
"Sure."  
He waited a few minutes before going up to her door. Softly he knocked. As it opened he noticed her eyes were red from crying. "Why do you always pick the guys that are trying to hurt you?" He asked her gently.  
"I thought he was different." She mumbled.  
Yugi nodded his understanding. "Well you know that Yami and I are always here to talk to."  
She glared at him. "Yami's just as bad as they are." She said, her watery eyes going hard. But they softened instantly. "Sometimes I think you're the only decent guy out there." His heart skipped a beat. "I'm so glad you're my friend Yugi." Then he had to fight back his own tears.  
"I'll always be your friend." He answered, trying to ignore the knife he could feel in his heart.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

The large violet eyes fluttered open at the tap on his window. Frowning he glanced at his clock. Confused, he slipped out of bed, his flannel blue pajamas clinging softly to him.  
"Yugi."  
His gaze shot to the window where a cold figure was shivering outside in the cold night air. "Anzu?"  
"Yugi, can you let me in?"  
In answer he quickly ran to the window and opened it, shutting it again quietly once she was in his room. "What are you doing here?" he asked her softly as he turned to face her. His eyes took in her long black pants and dark blue tee-shirt.  
She shrugged. "I-I just couldn't sleep, and you said you didn't mind me coming over so…"  
"So?" He prompted.  
Before he could do anything, she was kissing him. Not just a light peck on the lips. It was deep and hungry, and he gave into it, letting himself explore every corner of her inviting mouth.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my doors always open  
You can come anytime you want_

"Why?" She asked when he pulled away, her eyes shimmering with betrayal.  
"Because." He said, catching his breath, and trying to fight back his own tears that threatened to fall. "You don't want me. You never have." He turned away from her. "You're just going to hurt yourself again, and I can't bare to see you hurting. I told you, you'll always be loved, but I can't do this."  
He kept his eyes on the wall by his bed, not watching her. He could practically hear his heart breaking, and he knew that Yami was yelling at him, but he ignored it, straining his ears for the sound of the girl of his dreams leaving the room. He wasn't disappointed. He heard the window slid open and shut again and he knew she was gone. Only then did he cry.  
As he sat there, putting his broken soul back together in the quiet dark, it began to rain.

_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

He walked into class as though nothing had happened. Her eyes were still a little red, but she smiled brightly at him. "Hello Yugi!"  
"Hey!" He said, taking his seat.  
She rose and came over to him, her smile turning slightly nervous. "Look, about last night-"  
"Don't worry about it." He assured her. "I won't tell anyone."  
"Thanks." She said softly. "You're the best friend ever."  
"That's what I'm here for."

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that good-bye means nothing at all  
Comes back an begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Anzu blinked at the note in her hands, confused. It was a love note, but it was in Yugi's handwriting. But why would he write her a love note? Flipping it over she read the tiny note on the back. 'Come back when you mean it.' She frowned. He had rejected her like all the others. Angry she stormed over to the trashcan at the far end of the hallway and prepared to throw the note away. But just as she reached out her hand she paused. Yugi wasn't a cruel person. He wouldn't do something like this to hurt her. She pocketed the note, unsure why she hadn't just thrown it away.  
Behind her, Yugi watched unnoticed from the shadows, biting his lip nervously. "I love you Anzu." He whispered to her retreating back. "I promise, no matter what you will always be loved."

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you fell beautiful  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved

* * *

_

A/N: Well, that's all she wrote folks. I hope you liked it. Sorry for any mistakes, but it's after midnight. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanx!


End file.
